


A Tale Of Corruption

by Remmi81080



Category: The Yogscast, Yoglabs - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmi81080/pseuds/Remmi81080
Summary: The tale of Yoglabs and story of a decent into madness.





	A Tale Of Corruption

I found someone today. Someone brilliant. His name is Lalnable Duncan Hector and he is without a doubt the right man for the job. A genius by every definition of the word, and his work is the best of his field. And his theories of cloning are unlike anything i've ever seen before! His cloning shells would make it so you wouldn't ever die. Not really! 

Eternal life. I can't even begin to imagine what i could do with all that time. The best minds in the world won't be stopped by time and our small earth would advance in a way never seen before.

I would never lose him again.

The moral implications are a little…. Less than clear. If immortality were to become real, how would we choose who would have this gift? Either way, this doesn't seem to bother him, or he just hasn't thought about it.

I just hope Simon likes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome friends to my first fic! I'll add characters and trigger warnigs as i go on. Hope you enjoy this little taste. ;)


End file.
